Immobile Mage Update (Emptylord)
Large Scope :The following champions require animation/visual support, which consequently implies that each is receiving at least one new abilities. *Goals ** Caster for Dummies: Simple and Reliable, with room for mastery. **Tibbers AI and Control. The current state of affairs re: summoning leaves much to be desired, reducing him to be League's cuddliest walking sunfire cape. Tibbers is certainly a powerful ally, but commanding him beyond tanking a turret or walking towards your enemies often yields a less-than-satisfactory experience. Often, he’s left cancelling his basic attacks while Annie is busy slings spells. **Hiding power behind poor threat communication. Constantly checking Annie's buff bar should not be the correct, or only way to know if she's hiding a stun behind her next Molten Shield. **Throw-away Passive stacking spell. We'd like Molten Shield to have a use beyond "Pyromania Stack". Molten Shield should be a powerful defensive ability. **Annie players should feel connected to and empowered when accompanied by their summon Tibbers. This will mean shifting some power out from Annie's direct abilities into Tibbers himself. * (I) **The current charges are now displayed as a number of fireballs beneath Annie's over-head health bar, similar to the ammunition of or . * (E) ** Annie surrounds herself and Tibbers, if he's active, with a fiery barrier that blocks the next source of damage against the barrier within the next 3 seconds (excluding minions and turrets). The barrier explodes if it successful, dealing magic damage in a to surrounding enemies. * ® **Damage reduced to from . * **''Sunfire'' damage changed to every 2 seconds from every 1 second. The first instance of damage is after 2 seconds. *** Damage now travels outward in a wave, instead of dealing damage across its area instantly. ***Aura radius increased to 325 from 200. **On-hit magic damage now scales with . ** Basic attacks now deals splash damage in an off-centered area. ** Basic attacks now non-champion targets, excluding his attack target who is only briefly interrupted. Watching Doom Bots Tibbers constantly knock his target out of range didn't look like he was having fun. *Goals ** Wild fire - doesn't stop until everything's dead. Brand's niche is turning around engages - being stronger when there's more enemies to burn. **There's not really much reason to pick Brand over other AOE mages - the decision just boils down to who does the most damage this patch. **R is frustratingly unpredictable to both Brand and his opponents. **His strength is too tied into killing 1/2 people well, rather than killing everyone. (Yes, 20thCenturyFaux wants him setting fire to everyone...) However, we still want him to be good at turning around 2v1 engages. **He's too much of a bully early game, which inherently falls off if he doesn't get a lead. * (I) ** Renamed Burning Vengeance. ** Damaging an enemy with one of Brand's abilities will apply Blaze for 6 seconds. Each of his basic abilities applies 20 + (10 level) Blaze, with his Pyroclasm applying a greater amount. A fraction of the target's current Blaze is consumed every second, dealing as much in magic damage. 1/6, 1/5, 1/4, 1/3, 1/2 and 1/1, refreshing on reapplication. **Additionally, if Brand is slain by an enemy champion, he possesses his killer for 6 seconds - also applying Blaze. If his target dies during this time, Brand is resurrected with of his maximum health|health}}. This cannot happen again for 180 seconds. * (Q) **Damage rebalanced. * (W) **Damage rebalanced. ** Pillar of Flame persists for seconds per Blazed target hit by the eruption (doubled versus champions), applying 10 + (5 level) Blaze to enemies within as well as expanding in radius by 25 every half second. * (E) **Damage rebalanced. **Secondary target selection now uses instead of . ** Secondary targets now receive bonus Blaze based on 50% of the target's current Blaze. * ® **Secondary target selection now uses instead of . **Pyroclasm can no longer strike the same target more than once, but now continues to bounce so long as there are valid targets in range. ** Targets hit by Pyroclasm gain 150 / 250 / 350 Blaze. *Goals ** DPS Caster. Cassiopeia excels in situations where you need magic damage DPS - the "Marksman" of mages. ** feels unnatural to use. She will be getting an entirely new innate. ** should be more about harming/debuffing her enemies, rather than empowering Cassiopeia. ** is currently holds too much utility over her other abilities, making it the dominant play style. ** and targeting types are to similar/are used identically. ** isn't interesting. (I disagree, but oh well.) ** is not going to become a Poison Mage; will remain short ranged; and will still require a heavy amount of input (actions per minute). ** to feel less like slave. **Add more gameplay for her opponents than "don't get poisoned". **Poisons will feel less like generic DoTs. *Stats * (I) ** Cassiopeia cannot purchase Boots and instead gains 9 Movement Speed per level ( ). * (Q) ** Reapplication now carries over any remaining damage, splitting it over the next 3 seconds. *** Cassiopeia blasts the target area, which hits after a second delay, applying stacks of to surrounding enemies. A fraction of the target's current Poison is consumed every half second, dealing as much in magic damage. * (W) ** Cassiopeia places up an ornate trap on the target wall that arms after a brief delay, becoming stealthed. Traps last for 2 minutes and Cassiopeia can store up to 2 in reserve. **When an enemy walks across the trap's gaze (550-length line) it will begin spewing a cloud of miasma for the next 7 seconds, with the area expanding over the first 3 seconds (600, -30 ). Enemies within the area are slowed by % for seconds and gain stacks of every second. **While inactive, the trap is revealed while an enemy is within units, has 3 health and takes from champion attacks. Once triggered, the trap becomes untargetable and indestructible. * (E) ** Cooldown reduced to 1 second from 5. ** Damage reduced to 55 + (2.5 level) . ** Cooldown reset versus . ** Now deals bonus magic damage versus targets. ** Heals for a percentage of the damage dealt. *Goals ** *Stats * (I) ** Every third ability cast is modified to summon a creature from the void. * (Q) ** Malzahar channels for seconds, sustaining a portal before him that spits out 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 / 5 bolts of void energy in the target direction. The bolts explode on contact with an enemy or reaching maximum range, dealing deal magic damage to surrounding enemies, which is increased versus minions. ** The portal spews out Infested Razorfins instead, which persist for 15 seconds after shedding their entry residue (exploding). Infested Razorfins deal 12.5 (+2.5 level) physical damage on their attacks and will first prioritize the enemy they collided with, followed by Zyra's plant priority. * (W) ** After a 1 second delay, an Abhorrent Ironback erupts from the ground dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies and joins the nearest lane. The Abhorrent Ironback's attacks deal 25 (+5 level) physical damage in a large, off-centred oval and non-champions hit based on proximity as well as granting nearby minions 15% bonus damage versus non-champions. **The Abhorrent Ironback behaves like a minion and will prioritize objectives, only assisting champions based on the Call For Help mechanic. * (E) ** Malzahar opens two portals on parallel pieces of terrain up to 1200 units apart, perpendicular to the way he is facing. Worm Hole will not cast unless a valid target is selected. After a second delay, a flare of void energy passes between the portals dealing magic damage and briefly silencing enemies. ** Instead of a flare, a Juvenile Nasher hurtles between the portals dealing magic damage and enemies within the area. The worm takes 3 seconds to pass by, blocking the area. While impassible, the Juvenile Nasher is classified as a unit and not terrain. * ® *Goals ** *Stats * (I) **Base damage reduced to 25 from 35-205. ** The damage versus champions is increased by 2.5 each time a champion is de-constructed. ** The damage versus non-champions is increased per Creep Score. ** .... at 3 stacks, they consume themselves to deal 25 true damage to their target. The damage versus champions is permanently increased by 2.5 each time a champion is de-constructed, with the damage versus non-champions being increased by 1 per unit slain by any means. * (W) ** Rift detonation. ** Now enemies hit directly and creates an unpathable area for 3.5 seconds. The width of the unpathable area is thinner than the damage area. Enemies who dash or are knocked through the rift take 45 / 75 / 105 / 135 / 165 magic damage, which can only happen once per enemy (or just once?). * (E) **The ability now erupts from the ground instead of being hurled, and has a fixed delay of seconds that is telegraphed. **The ability now always knock back enemies hit, instead of only those close to Vel'Koz. **The knock back is now always relative to the center of the ability, instead of relative to Vel'Koz. **The knock back is now relative to Vel'Koz's position at the point of detonation relative to his position at the point of cast. An indicator is marked on the floor beneath Vel'Koz and the target indicator will dynamically "point" in the direction it will knock, with similar visuals to Fiora's innate. *Goals ** *Stats **Base health increased to 600 from . **Health growth increased to 95 from 85. * (Innate) ** Vladimir gains 1% increased healing and health regeneration from all sources for every 1% of missing health. * (Q) * (W) **Now deals 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 of the target's maximum health)}} instead of 20 / 33.75 / 47.5 / 61.25 / 75 . **The slow now refreshes. * (E) ** Vladimir begins charging, increasing Tides of Blood's damage. If interrupted or after 2 seconds, Tides of Blood will go off automatically. If interrupted, Tides of Blood will only deal the minimum damage. ** Vladimir unleashes a volley of blood bolts, one at each nearby enemy, dealing between and magic damage based on how long Tides of Blood was charged. *Goals ** Territory holder and counter engager. "This land is MINE!" Zyra excels at defending the area in her immediate vacinity. *Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 325. * ** Zyra's presence within a brush causes its blades to come alive, attacking enemies within as well as those within . Zyra's plants each deal 23 (+ 6.5 Zyra's level) magic damage at attack speed, with enemies taking only half as much damage from plants beyond the first. If Zyra dies within a brush, it becomes enraged, gaining and remaining active for 10 seconds. * **Cooldown reduction passive removed. **Cooldown reduced to from . **Plant health changed to from 6 at all ranks. ***''Towers, Feast, Consume and Smite always do maximum damage.'' ***Basic attacks that are empowered by effects classified as "abilities" - e.g. - will only deal 3 damage instead of 2 + 3 damage. **High-priority mark duration increased to 10 seconds from 3 seconds. ** High-priority mark is now removed early if Zyra loses sight of the marked target. ** Lesser-priority mark and related attack priority. ** Really close enemy champions attack priority. ** Now utilizes the Call For Help mechanic from minions, which has a lower attack priority than the High-priority marks. ** Zyra's basic attacks while plants are active will mark enemy champions, causing her plants to focus them. This has always been true - but it really should be mentioned. * **Now applies . * ** Refreshes the lifespan of plants in the area prior to activation. ** The thicket lingers for 10 seconds, granting its bonuses to plants within the area for the entire duration. Not sure how the knockup plays into this thematically, although I'm not entirely sure how it does on live... maybe the area ripples? Lesser Scope *Goals ** * (W) ** Can now be reactivated to melt the wall. * (E) ** Cooldown adjusted to 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds from 5 seconds at every rank. ** No longer deals double damage to enemies marked with Chill. ** Snap Freeze deals 1% bonus damage for every 1% that's the target's movement speed is reduced, increased to 100% bonus damage to immobilized enemies. :I would personally push for Fiddlesticks to be a Large Scope rework, as I feel he requires animation and visual support to truly achieve his goals. *Goals ** * **Fiddlestick's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply stacks of Doom to enemies hit with each instance of damage. At 3 stacks, crows will swarm the target dealing 10 + (5 * level) + true damage over 1.5 seconds. Nearby enemy minions and monsters will passively generate stacks of Doom every seconds. Doom stacks linger so long as Fiddlesticks and his target remain visible to each other within 2200 range. * ** Fiddlesticks projects dread over a conic area in the target direction for the next seconds. Enemies within the area are slowed by between 75% and , based on how long the effect has been active. Enemies who meet Fiddlesticks' gaze during Lingering Dread will turn and for up to 2 seconds or until they move more than 750 units away from him. Lingering Dread can be activated during the channelling of Drain and Crowstorm. * ** Damage per second lowered to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 . * ** Magic damage per half second lowered to 50 / 100 / 150 from 62.5 / 112.5 / 182.5 . *Goals ** * ** Kennen's basic attacks deal % of his attack damage}} bonus magic damage and apply an electrical charge for 3.25 seconds. The damage and charges will stack up to 3 times on the same target. * ** Kennen throws a shuriken forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and applying a Mark of the Storm. For every Mark by the Storm on the target, a bolt of lightning will arc to a nearby enemies dealing the same damage and electrically charging them. The arced lightning will prioritize nearby enemies with the fewest marks. * ** Kennen gains for 3 seconds whenever he applies 3 charges of Mark of the Storm to the same target. ** Kennen sends a surge of electricity through all nearby enemies afflicted by Mark of the Storm, dealing magic damage per charge and consuming all the charges. If the target was at 3 charges, they are also stunned for 1 second. **A max-range indicator will be visible when Electrical Surge is available and there are marked enemy champions nearby. * **Will now prioritize the nearest champions it has not yet damaged, resetting its targeting once all champions in range have been hit. *Goals ** * (I) * (E) *Goals ** * (I) *Goals ** Power Creep incarnate. * (I) ** Veigar permanently gains 1 ability power whenever he kills a unit, increased to 5 ability power against large units or champion kills and assists. * (W) **Radius changed to 100 from 112.5. * ** Similar to or , Primordial Burst now places a mark on nearby enemies that scales with intensity based on how much damage they would take from the ability, reaching a crescendo if it would kill them. This is visible to enemies if they have sight of Veigar. *Goals ** *Goals ** * (Q) **Second cast delay increased to 0.5 seconds from ~0.25 seconds. **Damage reduced to from . ** Deals % bonus damage for every units the target is beyond 750 range, up to . * ® **Cast range reduced to 2000 from 3200 / 4400 / 5600. **Cooldown reduced to 80 / 70 / 60 from 130 / 115 / 100. ** The camera now pans out, similar to . **Damage changed per cast changed to 125 / 200 / 275 from 190 / 245 / 300 . ***Maximum damage changed to 375 / 600 / 825 from 570 / 735 / 900 . **Radius of effect increased to 200 from ?. **''If promoted to a larger scope project, I would personally upgrade his W and E abilities. Alternatively, give him an entirely new ultimate and grant Eye of Destruction ammunition.'' *Goals ** * (W) ** Satchel Charge will now scatter Hexplosive Mines hit by the explosion, hitting enemies they fly through. Mines are always knocked 400 units. Mines scattered could explode on impact with the ground - i.e. wasting them if they do not hit an enemy. This would be depending on whether the play here is dealing instantaneous area damage or increasing the area of control. Personal Additions *Goals ** The artillery champion. **Good Things: ***Low mobility and overall vulnerable. ***Viable as both an AP Caster and an AD/AS Marksman. ***As an AP Caster, he's a unique flavour of artillery - favouring attrition over burst. ***As an AD Marksman, he's a top-pick for tank-busting and is theoretically vulnerable to being collapsed upon. **Things I Dislike ***Caustic Spittle is a useless ability for all flavours of Kog'Maw. ***Bio-Arcane Barrage is too strong for a single ability, even AP Kog'Maw prefers it over Caustic Spittle. I like the threat AD Kog'Maw poses and the organization it encourages from both teams, but not all tied to a single ability... ***Since his Marksman rework, Living Artillery feels useless before the target is half health. ***His relationship with mana is too one-way. ***He never swallows anything! * (I) ** Enemies killed by Kog'Maw's abilities leave behind Digested Remains, which Kog'Maw can walk over to replenish . * (Q) ** Kog'Maw hurls a globule of spittle forward in a line that splatters on collision with an enemy or reaching maximum range, applying Caustic Sptittle to all enemies in a wide, off-centered oval behind them for 5 seconds. If the spittle hits an enemy, they also take 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 magic damage. Kog'Maw's basic attacks and deal of target's max. health|health}} to enemies marked with Caustic Spittle. **Cooldown: 8 seconds **Cost: 60 mana **Range: 1175 * (W) ** Bonus damage based on maximum health. Flat on-hit damage unchanged. ** Cost removed. **Cooldown adjusted to from . * (E) ** enemies hit. ** enemies standing on the trail. *Goals ** The Juggermage. **Things I Like ***He's immobile and lacks crowd control. This is his super iconic feature. *** , both old and new, for the soul-smashing swing of his mace. ***His soul-siphoning animation. **Things I want ***Better windows of up time and down time. *** to feel like its siphoning your soul. *** to have more success-cases - i.e. be more reliable. *Stats **Attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.601. **Attacks no longer scale less efficiently with attack speed. **Health costs removed. * (I) ** Maximum shield increased to from . ** The shield is now inactive until fully charged (similar to flow). *** Does not generate hield while active. ** Shield generation changed to whenever he hits a basic attack, per enemy hit by each swing of and per enemy hit by , quintupled to 10% versus champions, from 25% of damage dealt (halved versus minions). ** Delay before reserve/shield starts decaying increased to 3.5 seconds from 1.5. ** Rate of decay changed to per second from . ** Decays to a minimum value. * (Q) ** Mordekaiser marches forward in the target direction, swinging Nightfall 3 times during the march all the while ignoring crowd control effects. The first two strikes deal 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 magic damage in a wide cleave before him, with the third strike dealing twice that amount. Mordekaiser cannot use Mace of Spades to go through terrain and will instead attempt to path around, but has a low turn speed. ** ** 375 (+ ) (+ ). * (W) ** Mordekaiser shrouds himself and the target enemy with a swirling cloud of metal, granting them each 75 bonus movement speed while moving toward one another. While the areas overlap, Mordekaiser deals 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 180 magic damage per second to enemies within both areas, including his target. The damage areas do not overlap. * (E) **One of the following: *** :}} The ability can now be channeled for up to 2 seconds, increasing the damage by up to 300% over the duration and the range over the first second. The range extends to maximum range as a narrow line and then expands outwards to form a cone. If interrupted, the ability will go off early dealing only the minimum damage. If charged for at least 1 second, Siphon of Destruction will enemies hit by 75% for seconds and enemies hit. ****Damage reduced to from . ****Maximum damage implemented at . *** :}} The ability now has a second cast time, during which time the area of effect is telegraphed to enemies. **** Enemies hit are by 75% for seconds and . * ® ** Mordekaiser's basic attacks and damage dealing abilities apply a curse to enemy champions, and for seconds. If Mordekaiser's team scores a takedown on a cursed enemy, their spirit will linger for 7 seconds above their corpse. ** Mordekaiser enslaves the target spirit for the next 45 seconds. Spirits can be directed by reactivating Children of the Grave and deal magical damage on their attacks. Out of Scope *The following champions have been deemed beyond the scope of a shared project, and will be updated individually in the future: ** ** ** (noted because he is high in the queue for an individual project, but is also receiving lesser changes) Items Category:Emptylord Category:Champion reworks